


Prequel to The 'Universe-Hopping' Series

by Fried_moodles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Oops, This is actually just an explaination to a series i'm starting, Though it doesn't really explain anything, Universe-hopping is probably already a thing and i just haven't heard of it, dimension-hopping is mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fried_moodles/pseuds/Fried_moodles
Summary: So I've had this idea for a while now and this is the first time I've gotten the chance to write it down. I am always open to fandoms or criticism in the comments, so go crazy. If anything it'll give me another series to binge or play.





	Prequel to The 'Universe-Hopping' Series

Okay, I've created this world idea, where the main character 'Elsie' Universe-hops. It's a little like dimension-hopping. Except it's not. At all. Universe-hopping is where a person get thrown into the universe of a tv show, movie, or video game for a certain period of time to complete a task of some type. Depending on the series, things like diseases, powers, and some items are obtained before the person wakes up, in a bag or already affected by it. I.E. devil fruit powers from One Piece. Also, despite if the world has electronics or not, I may have the main character wake up with one. If there's any fandom you don't like or don't know, feel free to skip that book. Or watch he series if it interests you. It may be mentioned in the future but I'll recap the important stuff at the beginning of every book. I do have a few fandom in mind, but if there's any you want to see, again comment it! Reading your thoughts and opinions really makes my day, though I'm sorry that I've said it so many times. If there's a series I've yet to or don't want to start/finish I may only include it as a background story, or I may finish it for the sake of this series and include a short book in between of it. We'll see. Anywho, I've got the first chapter of the first book slightly fleshed out, so I may publish it in the next month or so. I'll see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the best writer on this site- heck, im barely passing- but I love writing and if I don't get this idea down soon, I'll forget it/go crazy, so. Be warned, I don't curse. If I do, *s make up the middle. I don't care what you do in the comments, but if you're clearly cussing just to be annoying, you're comment will probably be blocked. I love criticism and please, please comment anything you want to see or don't want to see in the comments! I love you very, very much and I hope to see you again soon~
> 
> -Fried_Moodles


End file.
